deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inochitori Hatsune
Inochitori Hatsune is the daughter of Miku Hatsune and Madotsuki. A young girl best described as "soft", who joins the Mistakes on their journey because she has nowhere else to go and she was curious about them. Backstory Sixteen years ago, the up-and-coming robotic idol Hatsune Miku was destroyed in a freak accident. The board of executives at the company that created (and had been marketing) Miku were in a panic. While Miku was far from the only idol they had created, her concerts had been selling the best, and now they'd lost her, with no chance of salvaging enough parts to recreate her body in a reasonable amount of time or enough of her brain to keep her programming intact in a new one. But, as luck would have it, another body was discovered near the scene of the accident. A young shut-in girl, who had no known family or friends and who, legally speaking, barely existed. No one would notice she hadn't been buried. So, naturally, Miku's former creators and managers "put two and two together", shall we say. The resulting cyborg, due to a glitch in the system, had come out as a toddler rather than a considerably more marketable teenage girl, but scrapping her would have been too expensive. She would have to simply appear in visual media and make public appearances until the day she was old enough to make her music debut. As years passed, the board realized that their Hatsune Miku 2.0's debut wasn't coming. Their new star couldn't speak. Not "wouldn't speak". Not "hadn't learned to speak". Couldn't speak. But when this became clear, she was still young, and the public already loved her enough to pay for merchandise that featured her. So the board came up with excuse after excuse, and tried to push her debut back as far as possible, minimizing her public appearances to hide the truth and making up illness and injury and routine repairs to dodge the inevitable questions. It became more and more evident that the new Hatsune would only cause trouble for the firm, but an excuse to finally remove her from the public eye entirely wouldn't come until she was a teenager. When she was around fifteen, "insider information" surfaced that she had been diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia, and the firm, in an effort to curtail the inevitable backlash from idol fans who'd had their illusion of perfection shattered, made a public announcement that they would be sending her to a mental health institution in the United States, and that she would be back soon. They did send her to an institution in the United States, but she would not be back "soon". Personality Ino is a kind and caring girl with a great amount of sympathy for others. It breaks her heart to see someone appear sad or lonely. She has an inquisitive streak, and while she may not understand most of the new people, things, and events surrounding her, she will always make an effort to understand as much as she can, and she's usually impressed with what she can learn. While she clearly fears quite a few things, she tries to be strong in the face of danger (although she dislikes violence and refuses to do anything that might kill someone). She is also reasonably level-headed. Abilities Being a cyborg, Ino is resilient and strong for her size, although she does not necessarily possess superhuman strength or invulnerability. She also has an oddly strong sense of smell. She is a talented traditional artist. Relationships be added Fetter Inochitori's main fetter is the first-stage Lavendula, The Lantern. Gallery galore Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Females Category:Team Vanilla